


How Do I Love Thee

by Acidic_alkali



Series: 换一千种身份也要奔向你 [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, kitsch, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: “I love thee freely, as men strive for Right”
Relationships: Baybond, Thomas Thorne/The Captain
Series: 换一千种身份也要奔向你 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021918
Kudos: 6





	How Do I Love Thee

**Author's Note:**

> ※私设：鬼魂可以摸到书本  
> ※六一儿童节，摸一个近4k甜饼  
> ※很ooc，很烂俗……

+++ 

Thomas最近发现Captain一直在跟踪他。 

好吧，跟踪或许是一个有些不恰当的词语——不如说Captain最近总是跟在他身后走一小段路、欲言又止，同时在Thomas转身问他到底有什么事情时慌慌张张地离开，有一次因为太急着脱身甚至撞在了Fanny身上，换得这位太太的好一顿数落。 

说实在的，Thomas并不反感Captain。他读过很多战争诗歌——Dulce et Decorum est，那甜美的、古老的谎言——Thomas知道战场到底有多残酷、多血腥。 

从某种意义上来讲，他敬佩Captain，只是偶尔被他自大又傲慢的指挥弄得有些不耐烦罢了。 

Captain应该也没理由害怕我吧？Thomas心想，无意识地捋了捋自己的卷发，眼角余光看见Captain心事重重地走进了活动室。 

“下午好——”Pat快活地说道，Captain的回应还没说出口，就因为Thomas转过头来而紧紧闭上了嘴。 

Pat对着Thomas疑惑地耸了耸肩，露出一个无奈的微笑。Thomas也回报一个笑容，若有所思地盯着坐立不安、正努力和Robin聊天气，只为躲避自己目光的Captain：他一定要搞明白这到底是怎么一回事。 

+++ 

“Alison！”Thomas掐着嗓子说，“你过来一下！” 

Alison不明就里地走了过来，发现是Thomas后蹙起了眉毛：“不要再给我念你的情诗了，Thomas，我真的不会接受你的。” 

“好啦，好啦。”Thomas举起双手以示无辜：“我对你的狂热已经散去了，它们被冲淡、褪去色泽、幻化成苍白无力的一段回忆——” 

“打住，”Alison说道，“也不要念诗，不要一句话加上三个形容词。你找我有什么事？” 

“你有没有注意到Captain最近很奇怪？”Thomas问，“我的意思是，他老是躲着我，但是看上去又像是想和我说些什么话。其实我不在意，毕竟我需要花更多时间去创作，不过他总这样，倒是引起了我的好奇心。” 

Alison叹了口气：“你知道的，你大可以直接问他。Captain他这个人就是这样的，不是吗？总有点奇怪。话又说回来，你们都挺奇怪。鉴于我现在在和你聊天，换句话说，在和外人眼里的空气聊天，我猜我也挺奇怪的。奇怪的人生。”她感叹道，“摊上了奇怪的室友。” 

Thomas没理她，颇为高雅地整了整自己的衣领，决定去找Captain把这件事说清楚。 

有什么事、什么意见可以直接告诉我，Thomas在心里演练道，不必遮遮掩掩。当然了，除非是有关我的诗，那另当别论：等着感受我的暴怒吧。 

小诗人踌躇满志地踏上寻找中尉的路途，寻找军绿色，Thomas心想，正如寻找那抹微弱的绿光。 

接着他觉得这个比喻很不恰当，于是在心里道歉。

+++ 

Captain正在楼下的花园散步。Thomas不愿意惊动他，于是先躲在一旁观察Captain的所作所为。然而出乎Thomas的意料——Captain颇为温柔地蹲下了身子，和一只野猫打招呼。 

“你好啊，小纽扣。”Captain低声说，隔着空气逗弄着野猫，让它发出舒适的呼噜声。 

“你和隔壁家那只猫的斗争怎么样？是你赢了还是他输了？”他似乎为这个笑话感到很得意，轻声笑了笑：“我可以给你提供战略……坦克，步枪，……” 

他若有所思地顿了顿，允许那只野猫用鼻子去亲昵地蹭他的手指：“我猜生活不止战争和武器，对吗？有些东西等我发现时……它已经在那里很久了。” 

Thomas被这番话弄得有些困惑。Captain发现了什么东西？按照语境来猜测，那恐怕是他说的“除了战争和武器”之外的东西。 

但那能是什么呢？难不成Captain突然想要重拾友谊，或是找回一些他遗失多年的温情？ 

Thomas目光锁定在Captain身上，审视着对方脸上若有若无的微笑与在阳光下闪闪发光的铜扣。 

好吧，Thomas心想，也许Captain没有我想象的那么冷峻。这样看来，Captain还是很柔软的——至少他有一部分是柔软的。 

有了这个念头支持他，Thomas不免得大胆起来，从藏身处走了出来。他刚刚站的地方是阴影处，此时一瞬间撞进阳光里，眼睛受不了这种刺激，只好闭起来。 

等他睁开眼并努力地眨眼好让眼前跳动的光斑消失时，Captain已经站起来走到了他面前，野猫也已经溜走了。 

“你都听见了？”Captain问，没办法掩藏他话语里的慌乱。 

“听到了，当然听到了。”Thomas对着Captain露出一个心领神会的微笑：“你想要找回你的温和，对不对？我明白，我明白——你想要不再执着于战争了，这多好呀！没必要藏着掩着。实际上，我有几首诗可以——” 

Thomas停止了他的话语。Captain现在离他过于近了，几乎是鼻尖抵着鼻尖。Thomas有些不解地望向Captain的眼睛，对方一愣，迅速移开了目光。 

Thomas轻轻歪了歪头，无辜地迎接Captain那种陌生的、狂热的、又小心翼翼的眼神。他的睫毛像是蝴蝶振翅一样不停扇动着，同时他薄而狭长的嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起：这是Thomas紧张时惯有的动作。 

然而Captain什么也没说。他只是深深地盯着Thomas的脸看了一会，然后转身离开了。 

野猫从藏身的灌木中溜了出来，蹭了蹭Thomas的裤脚，发出一声软软的“喵哦——” 太奇怪了，Thomas心想，这一切都太奇怪，太荒唐了。我不懂……他慢吞吞地准备往回走，一边走一边在脑海里回放刚刚的情景。 

回想起Captain的眼神，他有些迟来的脸红：他们靠的实在是太近了……好像下一秒就能吻在一起。接着Thomas因为这个比喻吓了一跳，摇了摇头，把这个念头驱赶出去。 

不过，我之前都不知道Captain的眼睛那么好看。Thomas有些快乐地想，自己都不知道为什么就开始微笑。 

+++ 

Thomas在夜晚十二点三十五分醒来。 

他失眠了。他有些不安地坐起身，看了看窗外的天空。今天的夜色很漂亮，没什么云，于是Thomas花了一些时间去欣赏月亮。 

这时他听见外面传来了响动。Thomas被吓了一跳，接着意识到自己就是鬼魂，倒不用担心闹鬼这件事。 

Robin应该还醒着。Thomas暗自思忖，他可能也在看月亮。也许我应该出去，他犹豫不定地捋了捋自己的头发，试图让它们整齐一些。 

醒都醒了，Thomas打开门时这么想，深夜也会激发我的诗兴的。他小心翼翼地打开会客室的门：坐在那里的居然是Captain。 

而Captain在看书。 

“晚上好！”Thomas说，惊讶地看见Captain像被踩到尾巴的猫一样跳了起来，迅速把那本书塞到了坐垫下方。 

“太没有礼貌了，Thomas！”Captain没头没脑地训斥道。可是Thomas从Captain的反应中看出了害羞，又从庄园里难得的宁静与独处获得了极大的勇气，于是他孩子气地蹿上前去抢那本书，试图搞明白Captain到底在看什么。 

Captain的反应很激烈，气势汹汹地低吼“不准动它”，并试图从Thomas手中抢回那本可怜的薄书。但Thomas既然已经拿到了能够解释Captain这一个月以来古怪行径的原因，他是不会让它轻易溜走的。 

直到Thomas被Captain从背后搂在怀里、动弹不得时他们两个人才停下这场激烈又如同玩闹样的斗争。 

“哈！”Thomas得意洋洋地说，终于把那本书翻了过来。 

一本情诗集。 

Captain僵住了，Thomas也僵住了。接着Captain咳了一声，松开了Thomas，不自然地往旁边走了几步：“算了，你要看就看吧。” 

Thomas有些狐疑地翻开第一页，上面用平整的、光滑的大字写着他的名字：Thomas Thorns Button. 

他转过头去，又惊讶又害羞地看着Captain。对方捕捉到了他的视线，张开嘴看上去想要说点什么，又摇了摇头，把嘴抿得紧紧的，不说话了。 

“不好意思——”Thomas的声音倏地拔高了，使他听上去像个女孩子。“是我想的那样吗？” 

“你想的哪样？”Captain破罐子破摔地问道，声音中蕴含一种绝望感。 

“你……嫉妒我写诗的才能，并且想和我决一高下。”Thomas说。 

“不对。”Captain回答。 

“你……想要和我学习怎么写诗？”Thomas问。 

“动动脑子吧，求你了，Thomas。”Captain说：“你真是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，恕我直言。” 

“我真的不知道了。”Thomas沉思了很久，有些委屈地说。他抬起头看向Captain，那双栗色的眼睛使得他不管什么时候都像是在撒娇。 

Captain看见这样的表情，有几秒也失去了语言能力。接着他叹了口气：“我喜欢你，Thomas。” 

“噢。”Thomas回答，“噢。”

“好吧。我猜这确实解释了很多。但我仍然不知道为什么你要看情诗……这么问合适吗？” Thomas小心翼翼地问道。“看诗集是因为我也想为你写首诗。”Captain闷闷地回答，“你要知道，这对我来说是个很艰巨的任务。尤其是在你那么可爱的情况下。”

“天啊——不得不说，这很让人吃惊。”过了一会，Thomas坦诚地回答道。 

“我从来没有……没有被一个男人追求过。也没有这方面的经验。但我猜我并不反感。相反，我现在感受到一种特殊的喜悦窜上我的胸膛，让我情不自禁地想要微笑，想要多看你几眼。” 

他站起身来，走到Captain面前：“告诉我，中尉。我是恋爱了吗？” 

Thomas看着Captain紧张的吞咽，微笑了起来，接着轻轻踮起脚，吻了吻Captain的脸颊。 

“晚安，Captain，”Thomas说，“明天我们可以多聊聊。但是今天我不得不睡觉啦。” 

他像小鹿一样轻盈地走出房间，宽大的袖管随着他的步伐晃动。接着Thomas回过头去，看见Captain正愣愣地抬起头来看着他消失的方向，于是他们隔着一段距离长久地对视。 

“做个好梦。”Captain说。 

+++ 

“月亮。”Robin嚷嚷道。 

“月亮，我的。 我的月亮！”Robin煞有介事地指了指月亮。 

“月亮，我的。单独。很晚了，睡觉！”Robin气愤地瞪着还一动不动坐在会客室的Captain和Thomas。 

“好了，Robin。”Julian揶揄地说，“Captain和Thomas正在享受他们的——好了，我猜那个词不太适合让Kitty听见。”他眨了眨眼睛，步履轻快地走出会客室。 

Pat对Robin抱歉地笑了笑：“好了，Robin，让Captain和Thomas单独待一个晚上吧。你明天也可以看月亮，不是吗？” Robin气呼呼地看向坐在一起的Captain与Thomas。Captain手里拿着一本书，正蹙着眉对Thomas念上面的诗： 

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. 

我是多么爱你？让我细细数来。 

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height, 

当感受超出视线可及的， 

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight, 

存在与美好的极致时， 

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. 

我的灵魂才能达到我爱你的深度、广度与高度。 

I love thee to the level of everyday's, 

我爱你的程度达到日夜不可或缺， 

Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight. 

就像太阳与烛光。 

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; 

我慷慨地爱你，就像人类为正义而战； 

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise. 

我纯洁地爱你，就像人们在躲避称赞。 

I love thee with the passion put to use, 

我爱你用尽所有激情， 

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. 

我用尽如暮年悲恸或童年信仰一般的情感来爱你。 

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose, 

我用我那， 

With my lost saints,--I love thee with the breath, 

仿佛与我迷失的圣徒一起遗失的爱去爱你--我与我一生的呼吸， 

Smiles, tears, of all my life!--and, if God choose, 

微笑和眼泪一起爱着你！--还有，如果上帝让选择的话， 

I shall but love thee better after death. 

我死后应会更加爱你。 

“这有点太夸张了，我觉得。”Captain慎重地发言。接着他看见Thomas的眼神，于是急忙加了一句“当然，它很美……” 

Thomas于是又亲了亲Captain的脸颊。 

“占领我的心，中尉，永无止境地占领我。” 

这回轮到Captain吻Thomas的嘴唇。 

Fin. 

我太ooc，我有罪，我检讨，呜呜。  
Written in 2020.6.1


End file.
